wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Myriana Fyrio
Childhood Very little is known about Professor Fyrio's Childhood She mentioned pureblood etiquette, and that she was trained as a weapon with a particularly brutal upbringing but never further details. 'Academic and Professional Career' Hogwarts graduate and fully qualified Mediwitch and Healer. Fused Magical/Muggle Physician/Surgeon and experienced combat medic. Professor Fyrio still has privileges at St Mungo's 'Personal Life' Professor Fyrio fought for the light and was widowed in the war, after her husband changed sides; capturing and torturing her. Sadly, she also lost her entire family as a result of this. She is known to rely heavily on wand-less magic as a coping mechanism after her husband snapped her wand. She is a coffee addict, loves to sing, hates the 'q' word, is known for her triage assessment, her never closing office door, her 'nope' exit and exasperation at transfiguration incidents involving cats and plants. Professor Fyrio is known to have C-PTSD, Ehlers-Danlos Syndrome and Postural Orthostatic Tachycardia. Alternate Look She was seen wearing this look in flashbacks, and again when darkness is approaching Hogwarts, during the battle we see this look with the addition of two cooper lines on her face It was said she shifted to her lighter look in the aftermath of the war. The Argons Army plot revived her previous look. During the battle she sealed and shielded the infirmary, with a charm tied to her will, meaning the seal would only break when the battled ended or in the event she was killed. She established three triage points around the castle, and ensured a medic remained in the infirmary and sent another to aid and protect the students not fighting in the library. She came to the aid of her fellow professors to protect her students and confronted those who betrayed them. The Bird After fixing her own wounds, completing inventory and restocking the infirmary, Professor Fyrio returned to her office to find a small bird figurine and her wedding band on her desk. While the significance of the bird is not clear at this time, Professor Fyrio seemed shaken by this development and took a trip to Knockturn Alley presumably to find answers. The Guardian Gene In an attempt to discover who was after her, Professor Fyrio revealed she carried the guardian gene, a mutation that forces the carriers to feel the suffering of those facing injustice, and therefore, are trained to prevent such suffering by any means. The gene is contained within two bloodlines, the Fyriosmer and one other (unknown). HP Masquerade Professor Fyrio attended the masquerade briefly before attending the alternate Masquerade in knockturn, exposing herself as the only remaining heir to the Fyriosmer bloodline to discover who is hunting her, instead she discovers that someone had broken down her mental walls altered her memories. Upon her return Malekif's massacre has begun, and she heads straight to the infirmary, before once again establishing triage points, and protecting students. Following the battle Professor Fyrio arranges for the transfer of the most grievously injured to St Mungo's, and before completely a shift at the hospital. The Ring, Mirror and Memories Professor Fyrio makes a number of confessions while preparing for the masquerade. Firstly, that she is a guardian. Secondly, that she is not as young as she seems. And thirdly, that she has a son. Following the masquerade and massacre Professor Fyrio ensure the inventory has been replace and the hospital wing is in order before having a friend guard her office as she prepares to activate the mirror. After not hearing from her, her friends enter finding only her signature snake necklace, her Fyriosmer ring and the mirror in her place. Wands While a devout wandless magic user, Professor Fyrios is known to have had three wands. One she won from her father, one she won from her husband, and her own that was broken when she was captured and torture in the previous war. M.I.A Professor Fyrio whereabouts following the her use of the mirror were unknown, she has been captured by an unknown entity and force to relive her darkest moments, all that is known is the ring activated the mirror. The Fyriosmer Family Growing up as a Fyriosmer has been said to be beyond brutal. We witness Professor Fyrio losing her first patient, her baby brother, as she is forced to relive it while being trapped. Her Marriage While she was ultimately forced to kill her husband, after he captured and tortured her after changing sides; we see in flashbacks that wasn't always the case, he was the first person to ask her what she wanted, and the first to want her not, her abilities or something from her. Her presumed deceased husband is somehow involved with her current disappearance. Her Memories While trapped her memories are exposed to anyone who touches her ring. It is here that we discover a large section of Professor Fyrio's past and that she herself makes a number of tragic discoveries. After continuing to masquerade as her dead husband, her husband's presumed deceased brother is revealed to be her captor. He had previously used polyjuice potion to replace her husband capturing and torturing her, only to switch places mere minutes before she resorted to murder in order to escape. This discovery nearly destroyed her, as she realised she killed the man she loved for the sins of his brother. One other notable revelation is that her family trained her and her siblings to become assassins, and despite following their wishes for far too many years, we see remove her family ring to instead pursue medicine. Forced Wedding Her captor knew the only way to control her was to destroy her mind and force her into marriage. Prof Fyrio knew the only way out was death. His and hers. After discovering the ring was broadcasting her memories and the events of her capture, Prof Fyrio began planing. Complying to her captor's demands, she readies herself for a wedding, before promising her life until death to him. but not before summoning a very specific potion of her own design. Professor Fyrio's bloodline is uniquely resistant to basilisk venom, she attempts to project her plan through the ring, as she summons her concoction she aptly named her 'death cocktail' before lacing two glasses of wine. The death cocktail would damage the ordinary wizards' magical core beyond repair, corrupting it before draining it of life, due to her resistance to the venom, it would kill her but not damage her, and leave a small window for resuscitation, the muggle way. Hoping her message has been received and her body could be retrieved, Prof Fyrio raises her arm in a toast, downing the wine, before offering her new husband a wedding gift. His demise. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, her friends witness her forced nuptials, and her collapsing lifelessly to the floor before the ring stopped broadcasting signs of life, instead, showing only one image, her body. The Return To Hogwarts Prof Fyrio is resuscitated then placed under healing charm, keeping her unconscious to allow her mind to recover from the torture she endured. Jolting awake, she finds herself in the home of an old friend. Little is know about them, or her location beyond that fact she felt safe. Thanking them, she caffeinates and hastily returns to Hogwarts, to find her pile of grading untouched, her coffee stash missing and her advanced medical students and interns morose mourning her death. Due to the state of castle security and St Mungo's staffing crisis she returns to teaching only part-time, keeping her Advanced students and patrol duties but forfeiting her substitute teaching, and reducing her office and hospital wing hours for additional shifts at St Mungo's where she is a department head. Old Friends & Castle Interactions After revealing she'd been in existence for more than five hundred year, her network of connections became even more significant. Her bloodline would be killed, reborn and forced to serve again until such a day that they were no longer needed. Their personal past experiences, trauma and losses are all retained with each new rebirth. The family trusted very few with the knowledge they would return, because they were seen as both immortal and disposable by many who knew. It is rumoured that Fyrio is still close friends, or in fact in love with a member of the unknown guardian bloodline. Morgana's Mediwitch's After being captured and thrown into the Ministry holding cells to await trial on false charges, Myriana confides in Madame Banks that she is in fact the 'Morgana' of Morgana Mediwitch's the private medical practice is Hogsmeade. Her practice is ideal for trading in goods, favours and information. No-one truly knows the depths of Professor Fyrio's connections, only that those she favours live fulfilling and largely happy lives. Many allies and enemies have passed through the doors of Morgana's Mediwitch's, what happen's after they do, no-one can say. Category:Slytherin Professors Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Professors Category:Mediwitch Category:Healer